Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying apparatus that conveys a sheet along a conveying path, and also relates to an image recording apparatus that includes the sheet conveying apparatus and that records an image on the sheet conveyed by the sheet conveying apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a sheet conveying apparatus having a conveying path along which a sheet is conveyed inside a casing. The sheet conveying apparatus is adopted in an image recording apparatus such as a printer or a multi-function peripheral. In the image recording apparatus having the sheet conveying apparatus, an image is recorded on the sheet conveyed along the conveying path by the sheet conveying apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-87621 discloses an image recording apparatus in which sheet housing bodies are provided in a plurality of tiers. Each of the sheet housing bodies is detachably attachable to an apparatus main body. The apparatus main body is provided with inclined surface members that guide sheets fed from each of the sheet housing bodies. The sheets guided by each of the inclined surface members are conveyed upwardly within a conveying path provided along an up-down direction.